The proper dispensing and delivery of food, body treating compositions and medication, including over-the-counter drugs, is a critical activity that has enormous risk if not properly carried out. For medicine delivery, the obvious risks include improper access to drugs, improper dosage and potential harm due to overdose. Thus, controlled access delivery and dosage, in a user friendly manner is vitally important to the health and well-being of society. The composition delivery device as described herein can be used to provide convenient combination storage and dosing apparatus. The device can be used for food and other material measurements. For example, given the obesity epidemic, it is becoming increasingly important to have new inventive packaging ideas to help people control their caloric intake. In another example, liquid materials such as shampoo, paint, hair gels, sunscreen, lip balm, lotion, laxatives, micro spheres, nanoparticles and the like can utilize the dispensing and delivery device for environmental and/or cost savings reasons.
There are several existing pre-measurement caps and measured liquid dispensers in the market. Numerous patents describe metering and/or dispensing caps with various designs. Most common types of dispensers have separate storage and dispensing chambers. These dispensers are usually constructed of either rigid or flexible walls. Dispensers with flexible walls usually include a conduit tube enabling liquid to pass from a lower reservoir to an upper metered dispensing cup. Alternatively, an inversion type dispenser relies on the force of gravity to transfer liquid from the storage chamber to the dispensing chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,081 describes a portion measuring device having a first flexible reservoir capable of holding large volume, and a handle provided to relieve operator fatigue. A cup-shaped reservoir is positioned above the flexible reservoir and has a rotatable closure with a pouring spout or opening. Applying pressure to the sidewalls of the first flexible reservoir causes the sidewalls to flex and therefore causes fluid to travel up through a conduit tube to the cup-shaped reservoir. Pressure is applied until the desired amount of fluid is in the cup-shaped reservoir. The user may then pour the fluid out of the cup-shaped reservoir using the pouring spout.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,330,960 describes a flexible container for dispensing a precise dosage of liquids with a child-resistant cap. The container comprises an upper liquid reservoir and a lower liquid reservoir separated by a gasket. When applying pressure on the lower reservoir the contents of the container are forced up a longitudinal tube into the upper reservoir. When the pressure on the container wall is reduced, liquid in the upper reservoir drains back to the lower reservoir until reaching the desired dosage. Once the desired dosage is contained within the upper reservoir, the bottle is inverted to a near vertical position. In this position the lower end of the longitudinal tube is no longer submerged in liquid. When applying pressure on container wall this inverted orientation forces air into the tube, thus creating sufficient pressure to also dispense liquid out of the dispensing tip.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,420 also describes a liquid dispenser for dispensing pre-measured quantities of liquid. The dispenser has a nozzle with an inlet end that attaches to a bottle, and an outlet end that engages with a tubular dispensing chamber. A removable outer cap is located at the top of the dispensing chamber to create a liquid tight seal. In the closed position, the nozzle is interlocked in order to prevent the flow of liquid from the bottle to the dispensing chamber. In order to allow liquid to pass, the tubular dispensing chamber is retracted in the upward direction to create an opening between the nozzle and the dispensing chamber. Once an opening occurs the bottle is inverted to allow liquid to fill the dispensing chamber. Once filled, the dispensing chamber is pushed back down onto the nozzle to close the opening, thus preventing liquid from draining back to the bottle. At this point, the metered liquid can be either stored at the dispensing chamber or the outer cap can be removed and the liquid can be dispensed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,511,455 describes yet another medicine dispenser having a first medicine chamber where the liquid medicine is measured before dispensing it to a patient's mouth. This medicine dispenser also has a nozzle situated at one end of the first chamber which accommodates the flow of liquid medicine to the patient's mouth. Additionally the medicine dispenser has a second conduit leading from the nozzle end of the medicine chamber to an expansion chamber. From the expansion chamber, the medicine can be re-introduced to the patient. This medicine dispenser is designed to allow the re-delivery of medicine from the expansion chamber to avoid liquid medicine from being expelled from a patient's mouth, thus eliminating an inaccurate dose.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,499,968 describes a dispensing device for use with a fluid container, which includes a container cap, a switching nozzle, a securing mechanism and a dispensing compartment. The container cap has apertures, and the switching nozzle has a cooperating structure. The switching nozzle can be positioned in a closing state and an opening state, wherein the closing state hermetically seals the apertures and the opening state allows the apertures to be opened. An oval skirt is attached to the switching nozzle embracing the container cap, and having protrusions for fixing the skirt to the container cap. Pressing the skirt releases the switching nozzle and allows switching to an opening state.
In view of the aforementioned dispensing devices there is a need for a self-contained dosing system and delivery combination, such as described herein.